Persona Goes to Pare!
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: IT jadi buta bahasa inggris? Hah? Gak salah tuh? Karena itulah, mereka mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris, di Pare, Kediri, sang  kampung inggris! Gimana ya? Check yuk! Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna-san! Hikaru Tamano in here! Setelah saya agak absen di dunia fanfic, saya ingin membuat cerita berdasarkan absen saya! Tentang apaan tuh? Yaitu... Pare, kampung inggris! Baca ya, dan jgn lupa satu kata yang membuat saya semangat membuat cerita ini, REVIEW!**

** Rated: K+**

** Genre: Humor & Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 itu punya ATLUS, kalo AEC (Arrohman English Center, penginapan IT nanti) punya Mr. Imam Santoso!**

**Summary: IT jadi buta bahasa inggris? Hah? Gak salah tuh? Karena itulah, mereka mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris, di Pare, Kediri, sang kampung inggris! Gimana ya? Check yuk! **

**Persona: Goes to Pare!**

**Part 1: Announcement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the Morning...(Apaan nih? Sok inggris... -_-)**

Chie: Eh, taho gak seh Yos, masa gue tuh ya, entah kenapa joadi buta bahasa enggrees tahu gak sih loh?*Alay mode*

Yosuke:*ikutan alay* Masoa seeeh? Bukannya elo moemang dari saunaonya ya, udah buta bahasa ingggrrriiiiiisssssss?

Chie: ...

**Setelah itu, terdapat perang dunia ke III dan menghasilkan Yosuke hitam alias Baubak Beolor...**

Yosuke: Chie! Anjrit lo! Biasa aja napa sih?

Chie: Lo tahu yang anjrit! Ngatain gue mulu! Mana Trial of the Dragon gue belom diganti!

Yosuke: Lah, kan udah gue bales pake traktiran steak! Duit gue ampe ludes gara-gara elo makan 10 porsi, mana jumbo pula!

Chie: Itu kan, beda cerita! Itu kan cuma pelampiasan gue akan kaset itu! Dan CD itu, harus tetep lo ganti pake yang baru!

Yosuke: Hah? Terus uang gue mau tipis sampe mana lagi? Magatsu Inaba? Anjrit banget lo Chie!

Chie: Elo yang anjrit!

Yosuke: Lo!

Chie: Lo!

Yosuke: Lo!

Chie: ELOOOOO!

**Setelah itu, terjadilah adu 'Lo' antara Yosuke dan Chie yang membuat anak yang di kelas itu juga sweatdrop. Peraduan itu berhenti saat Souji dan Yukiko datang ke kelas mereka.**

Souji: Ohayou, Yosuke, Chie.

Yukiko: Ohayou, Chie, Yosuke-kun (Lah, main bolak balik ini?-_-)

Yosuke*Berhenti ngomong 'lo' ke Chie: Ah, ohayou, aibo(arti:Partner), Yukiko-san. Tumben agak siang? Biasanya paling pagi...

Souji: Ah, itu emmm... Aku nembak Yukiko...*blush*

Yosuke & Chie: Oh...

**Hening...**

Yosuke & Chie: ?(Lebay lo pada -_- *Author dibacok Susano'o & Suzuka Gongen*

Yukiko: Chi-Chie, Yosuke-kun! Bisa diem dikit napa sih? Biasa aja kali!

Chie: Yukiko...

Yukiko: Y-Ya?

Chie: Jadi, kamu terima?

Yukiko: I-iya, kan aku suka Souji-kun juga...

Yosuke: Kalau gitu... *nengok ke Chie*

Chie: *Nengok ke Yosuke dan ngangguk*

Souji & Yukiko: Apa?

Yosuke & Chie: Minta PJ dong!

Souji & Yukiko: *Sweatdrop tingkat 2*

Yosuke: Eh, kalian tahu gak seeh, kata Chie dia buta inggris, padahal kan udah dari dulu yaaa?

Souji: Masa sih? Kan Chie memang udah dari sananya udah buta bahasa inggris...*ngacungin jempol*

Chie: ...

**Setelah itu, datanglah perang ke IV dan berhasil membuat Souji dan Yosuke baubak beolor...**

Souji: Ish, Sorry lah Chie! Bercanda doang!

Chie: Iya iya, habisnya Yosukenya nyebelin!

Yosuke: Lah? Terus kok Souji kagak disalahin?

Chie: DL...

Yosuke: ...

Yukiko: Sudah-sudah. Tapi benar juga apa kata Chie. Akhir-akhir ini pun nilai bahasa inggris ku memburuk. Bukankah kau juga begitu, Souji-kun?

Souji: Iya juga ya...

_Teng Tong Teng Tong..._

Yosuke: Ah, udah bel! Aku belom ke toilet nih! *ngacir*

Chie: Ah! Oh iya, kita kan, nanti bakal ke hall karena ada pidato nya kakek tua!

Yukiko: Hush! Pak Kuntet(Ini sih, makin hancur Yukiko...-_- Tp nama asli pak kepsek saya g tahu ya, ini saya ngarang!XD) tahu! Tapi, iya juga ya. Ya sudah, ke hall langsung yuk!

Souji & Chie: Yuuukkkkk...

**Yasogami High School, Hall...**

Chie: Si Yosuke kemana nih, pidato kan bentar lagi mau mulai...

Yukiko: Aduh Chie, ngekhawatirin Yosuke-kun. Suka ya?

Chie: Iya memangnya kena-. Ups...

Souji & Yukiko: Waha! Keceplosan!

Chie: Sssst! Diam! Awas lo kalo ngasih tahu Yosuke!

Souji & Yukiko: Sip-sip...*Ngacungin jempol*

Mrs. Sofue(Guru Sejarah. Yang pake topi sphynx itu lho...): Semuanya, harap tenang. Kepala sekolah akan memulai pidatonya.

**Mrs. Sofue pun bergeser dari podium dan datanglah jeng jereng jeng... Pak kepala sekolah yang bernama Pak Kuntet*plak!*...**

Pak Kuntet: Ah... Dikarenakan murid-murid anak kelas 1 dan 2 memburuk nilai bahasa inggrisnya, minggu depan anak kelas 1 dan 2 akan ke Indonesia dan pergi ke Pare, Kediri, yaitu kampung inggris, dan kita akan kesana selama 1 bulan...

Yosuke: Kampung inggris?*mendadak muncul*

Yukiko: Kamu tidak tahu, Yosuke-kun? Saat ini, Pare, Kediri, di Indonesia sekarang sedang terkenal akan kampung inggrisnya. Disana juga ada Gua dan candi yang umurnya tidak diketahui...

Souji: Wah, Yukiko, kamu tahu darimana akan hal itu?

Yukiko: Web dong. Web kan sedang merabah di Amagi inn! Mau main web, ke amagi inn dulu!*ngacungin jempol*

Chie: Ini mah, sekalian nge promote si Yukiko...*sweatdrop*

Souji: Udah ah, balik ke kelas yuk, pidato juga udah selesai...

Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie: OK!

**Yasogami High School, First Floor Lounge...**

Rise: Senpaiiiii!*Tereak pake toa*

Souji: Hmm? Oh Rise dkk toh...

Naoto: Ah, konnichiwa, senpai tachi...

Kanji: Yo, senpai!

Yukiko: Ah, halo Rise, Naoto, Kanji-kun...

Rise: Senpai! Muka senpai makin cakep aja cihhh...*Meluk2 tangan Souji*

Souji: Makasih. Tapi Rise, kau jangan seperti itu terus, nanti pacarku bisa cemburu...

Rise: Memang siapa pacar senpai?*Masih meluk2 tangan Souji*

Yosuke: Itu. Di sebelahmu Rise.*nunjuk Yukiko*

Rise: Eh, maksudnya Yu-Yukiko-senpai?

Souji, Yosuke, Chie:*Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Rise: Howeeeee! Kenapa senpai sama Yukiko-senpai? Aku kan suka sama senpai!*Nangis buaya*

Souji: Yah, aku kan sudah lama suka sama Yukiko... Telat muncul di game sih... (Apa maksudnya coba, malah nyambung2 ke gamenya?-_-)

Rise: Iya ya. Ya sudah deh...(Ni anak bego bgt..*Dipentok(?) Kanzeon*)

Chie: Oh iya, Naoto, nilai inggrismu menurun nggak?

Naoto: Menurun senpai, dari 98 menjadi 95...

Chie:*Sweatdrop* Itu sih, gak apa-apa kali... Kalo Kanji?

Kanji: Apaan? Inggris? Nurun.

Yukiko: Kalo Rise?

Rise: Aku-

Yosuke: Itu sih, gak usah ditanyain, dia kan, memang udah dari dulu susah sama bahasa inggris...

Rise: Hiks Hiks... Yosuke-senpai jahat!*nangis buaya*

Yosuke: Stop deh, nangis buayanya! Kita udah kagak bisa dilabui lagi!

Rise: Cih...

Naoto: Katanya kita akan ke kampung inggris ya?

All(minus Naoto): Iya...

Naoto: Kita kesana berapa hari sih? Aku gak terlalu dengar...

Souji: Kita kesana selama 1 bulan...

Naoto: Wah, 1 bulan. Cukup lama ya.

Rise: Terus, kita kesana naik apa?

Yosuke: Masih belum dikasih tahu. Perginya?

Naoto: Minggu depan.

Yosuke: Wah, cepet juga.

Chie: Wah! Kita harus ke kelas! Ingat, pelajaran sekarang gurunya Kashiwagi!

Yosuke: Oh iya! Ayo ke kelas!

All: OU!*ngangkat tangan ke atas*

Souji: (Kayaknya gak usah selebay ini deh...*sweatdrop*)

**Skip time, after school, Junes Food Court...**

Souji: Baiklah, kita disini akan membahas apa yang akan kita bawa ke Pare.*Getok2 meja pake centong*

Chie: Weeuus, leader, gak usah pake centong juga kali. Lagipula, tuh centong punya Author kan?

Author:*mendadak muncul* Oh iya! Souji! Tuh centong mau gue pake buat bikin sop adek gue tuh! Balikin!*Ngerebut paksa*

Souji: Cih, ketahuan kan. Chie sih!

Chie: DL...

Author: Ya udah, lanjutin ceritanya ya! Gua pengen bikin sop adek gue dulu!*Ngacir*

Rise: Dasar tuh Author. Cerita mana bisa dilanjutin kalo gak ada Authornya?*sweatdrop*

Souji: Bisa kok, naskahnya udah dititip dulu sama gue.*Nunjukkin kertas*

Chie: Ummm... ano... eto... Souji?

Souji: Ya?

Chie: Itu bukan naskah...*nunjuk kertas yang dipegang Souji+sweatdrop*

Souji: Hah? Masa?*ngeliat kertas* Hah! Iya bener! Salah nih! *Naro kertas, terus ngubek2 isi tas yang entah apa isinya, lalu ngambil kertas, dia lihat, dan taruh di meja.* Nih. Kali ini yang bener.

Yosuke: Buset, itu isi tas apa aja aibo?

Souji: Mau tahu ajah. Lagipula, ntuh naskah udah ada. Lanjut lagi woy, ceritanya.

Author:*mendadak muncul* Telat kau Souji! Aku sudah selesai masak sop, mana kertasnya!*Ngerebut paksa kertas*

Chie: Buset, ngambil selow aja kali...*sweatdrop*

Author: Udah deh, btts!

**BTTS...**

Naoto: Jadi, kita bawa apa nih, ke pare?

Yukiko: Baju pastinya. Yang santai saja. Toh, gak usah bawa seragam kok katanya...

Chie: Hah? Kata siapa?

Yukiko: Kata pak Kepsek. Kan tadi aku nanya saat disuruh menyerahkan lembaran angket.

Yosuke: Sugoi Yukiko-san!

Yukiko: Arigato, Yosuke-kun.

Souji: Ok, baju. Lalu?

Kuma*Akhirnya muncul*: Kuma! Bagaimana kalau baju tidur kuma!

Souji: Oh, ide bagus kuma! Piyama. Lalu?

Yosuke: Peralatan mandi lah, gampang kok.

Chie: Tapi, peralatan mandiku saja sebentar lagi habis sekarang.

Yosuke: Beli saja di Junes!*Ngacungin jempol*

Rise: Yah, Yosuke-senpai ketularan Yukiko-senpai yang suka promote tempat mereka...*sweatdrop*

Souji: Peralatan mandi. Lalu?

Naoto: Alat tulis. Disana kita belajar kan?

Chie: Ah! Kau mengingatkanku tentang itu! Jadi, kita disana belajar doang dong...*Pundung*

Yosuke: Iya... *Pundung*

Souji: Su-sudahlah kalian, katanya kalo kita jadi murid yang baik, mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan... (Duh, terpaksa bo'ong deh...)

Yosuke & Chie: Benarkah?*Mata bling2an*(Lebay lo pada. *Digerogotin Suzuka Gongen dan Susano'o*)

Souji: Iya...

Yosuke & Chie: Yayyyyyy!*Nari2 kagak jelas ala anak TK*

All(Minus Yosuke&Chie): *Sweatdrop* (*Pake nada nari goyang gayung*Iya, disini Author! Yuk kita pada sweatdrop! Ayo ki- BRUK!*Digeplak sama persona IT saking lama dan buang2 naskah*)

Souji: OK, jadi udah begituan doang kan?

Yosuke: Udah lah, males gue bawa banyak2...

Souji: Ok, jadi Cuma gitu aj, rapat selesai...*Mukul2 meja pake centong Author*

Author: SOUJIIII! Tuh Centong mau gue pake buat bikin bubur! Balikin kagak! *Ngerebut centong dengan paksa*

Souji: HUEEEEE!*Nangis ala anak bayi*

All(Minus Souji): *Sweatdrop*

**Setelah menunggu Souji berhenti mengangis selama 1 abad *Plak!* maksud saya 2 menit, para IT pun pulang...**

**Ha ha! Gimana? Lucu nggak? Pasti lucu ya?(Maksa) Sekedar info, absen saya ini karena pergi ke Pare, Kediri untuk menjalani kehidupan berbahasa inggris disana! Sebenernya selama seminggu sih, tapi... Lebih lama nya selain itu karena saya MALES!*Plak!* Ok2, untuk P4 New Journey (P4NJ), saya masih tahap pengetikan kok! Tapi agak lama karena saya sedang mencari-cari nama shadow musuh di gamenya, plus namatin! Jadi, bagi penggemar P4NJ sabar dulu ya! Dan saya masih ingin melahirkan cerita baru! P3 lho! Jangan lupa baca ya! Nah, terakhir kata, review plissss? Boleh flame, tp flame nya tapi jangan banyak2 ya...**


	2. On the Way to Pare Begin Part

**Hai hai hai! Hika-chan in here! Thank you yang udah ngereview saya, saya tetap akan berusaha terus update kok! Tapi, yang P4NJ (P4 New Journey) nya agak macet dulu ya, macet ide sama lagi nyari nama shadows! Berhubung chapter berikutnya bakal banyak battle! baiklah, here goes! Scroll down the screen and Happy Reading!*Author digaplok IT dan reader karena sok bahasa inggris***

** Rated: K+**

** Genre: Humor & Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 itu punya ATLUS, kalo AEC (Arrohman English Center, penginapan IT nanti) punya Mr. Imam Santoso!**

**Summary: IT jadi buta bahasa inggris? Hah? Gak salah tuh? Karena itulah, mereka mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris, di Pare, Kediri, sang kampung inggris! Gimana ya? Check yuk!**

**Persona Goes to Pare!**

**Part 2: On the Way to Pare (Begin Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari-hari pun berlalu. Tak terasa sudah seminggu. Anak kelas 1 dan 2 pun akan berangkat ke Pare, Kediri. Namun, karena Pak Kepsek kurang dana, yang tadinya rencana mau naik pesawat terbang tidak jadi dan menjadi naik kendaraan special Indonesia, yaitu... METRO MINI!**

Souji: Oi oi Author! Gue kira ini bis! Kenapa malah metro mini? Gak lepel tahu sama kita2!

All: Betul banget tuh!

Author: Lanjut! Mau apa kata lo, ampe lo berada di tahanan di azkaban(Ngapain ini Harry Potter ikut2an -_-), ampe Yosuke mau jadi pacar gue (Ini sih, memang keinginan Author pengen pacaran sama Yosuke -_-a) asalkan nih kendaraan ganti, ini cerita teteub punya GUE! Dan kendaraan teteub METRO MINI! Jadi, mau gak mau, lo harus ngikutin cerita! Ato lo mau pake kekerasan dulu?*Author manggil personanya, Midori*

Souji: *Kicep* Ga-gak jadi deh, gak apa-apa deh, ki-kita pake metro mini!

Author: Ya udah, cepet ke posisi masing2!

All: Siap!

**Disaat semuanya pergi ke posisi masing-masing, Chie pun mendekati Souji...**

Chie: Woy, leader lo kok jadi penakut sama Author?*Berbisik*

Souji: Cerita panjang. Singkat kata, gue ini masih hidup aja udah mukjizat...*Berbisik*

Yosuke: Buseeet, memang lo diapain sama Author aibo?*berbisik(Nih anak ngapain coba JB JB aja...-_-)*

Souji: Yah, di fic nya dia yang P4NJ (Fic saya ini! Baca ya! Awas klo kagak!*maksa*) itu kan, gue kagak muncul2 di cerita. Ya kan?

Yosuke: Iya, terus?

Souji: Nah, gue protes dan ngasih surat tantangan ke Author untuk duel persona. Gue kira gue bisa menang. Tapi-

Author: Ngapain kalian gosip tentang gua hah? Mau gue ayak lo pada kayak si Souji?*Dark Aura Author Mode ON*

Yosuke: GYAAA! Nggak kok! Ayo, kita ke posisi masing2!

Souji & Chie: Setuju!

Author: Dasar mereka ini*Dark Aura Author Mode OFF*. Nah, minna-san yang penasaran apa yang mengenai Souji, nanti akan ada ceritanya di akhir chapter ini. Terus enjoy baca saja dulu ya!

Souji: Woy, itu aib gue tuh!

Author: Urusai Souji. URUSAIIIII!*Authoryubi (Kyubi maksudnya. Yang gak tahu Kyubi? NDESO!*Author dibacok reader*) mode ON*

Souji: GYAAAAAA!

**DUAR! Meledaklah studio Author yang menyebabkan satu orang tewas dan yang lainnya sehat bugar (Lha?-_-). Korban yang tewas adalah Souji Seta kelas 2 SMA Yasogami High School. Turut berduka cita atas kepergiannya...**

Yosuke: Tidak. AIBOOOO!

Yukiko: Chigau(Arti: Tidak/Oh tidak/Oh my God!/ Oh-*Author ditampar gara2 kelamaan*). SOUJIIIIII!

Rise: HUWAAAA! SENPAI!

Naoto: Sen...pai...

Kuma: Oh nooooo! Sensei!

Kanji: ... Senpai...

Chie: No, KEBOOOOOO!

**Hening...(BGM: Suara Jangkrik)**

Souji*Bangun dengan memakai Moon Tsukubame(R: Cupu lo, pake moon tsukubame! A: Lanjut!)*: HEH! CHIE! Gak usah kayak gitu kale! Gue tuh bukan kebo!

Yosuke: Ah, udah bangun. Bubar bubar semua, ayo kita bubar...

All (Minus Souji): Yukkk... *Pada bubar ke posisi masing2*

Souji: Loh, kok malah kayak gitu. Eh, tungguin akyuuuuuuuuuu!*Alay MODE*(Lebay lu Souji -_-*Author dijadiin sasak tinju sama Izanagi-no-okami(Itu mah, Akihiko kale..)*)

Author: Nih anak. BTTS wuoooyyy! Bisa nurut gak sih ah! Mau cepet selesai gak sih, chapternya? Hah?

All: Mau...*Ciut menciut... Hingga menjadi curut(Haha, curut! Haha curut! Haha cu- BUAK!*Author dikeroyok sama persona IT*)*

Author: Ya udah BTTS! Susah banget!

Yosuke: Aibo, kayaknya gue ngerti deh, maksud lo apaan...

Souji: Iya kan...

Author: Souji... Yosuke...!

Souji & Yosuke: Gyaaa! Maafkan kami!

Author: Huh, cepat kembali ke posisi kalian masing2!

Souji & Yosuke: Siap!

**BTTS...**

Souji: Jadi, kita pake metro mini ya?

Yosuke: Iya...

Chie: Wah, sudah lama aku pengen naik metro mini! Akhirnya kesampaian juga!*Mata bling2an( Lebay lu Chie LEBAY! -_- *Author dicincang Suzuka Gongen*)*

Yukiko: Ya ampun Chie...*Sweatdrop tingkat 2*

Kashiwagi: Minna-san, ayo kumpul semuaaaa! Pak kepsek-kun(Hoeeeekkkkk) mau ngasih pengarahan duluuuuu! (Oi kasir, lebay banget lo -_-*Author dicium-cium Kashiwagi hingga tepar+mulut berbusa*)

Souji: Ah, ayo kumpul dulu!

All: Yukkkk...

**Yasogami High School, in front gate...**

Pak Cebol (Pak, sejak kapan nama bapak ganti dari kuntet ke cebol?*Author disantet Pak Kepsek*): Nah, sekarang bapak akan memanggil nama-nama yang akan masuk ke metro mini. Metro mini pertama. A, B, C, Souji Seta, Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, Shirogane Naoto, D, Yamada Aika (Pengantar di rumah makan Aiya itu lho, di P4A. Nama marganya gak tahu, jadi saya ngarang.), E. Metro mini ke 1 silakan masuk ke metro mininya.

Naoto: Ternyata kita satu metro ya.

Souji: Iya, senangnya...!

Yosuke: Aibo, aku duduk deket kamu ya!

Rise: Tidak bisa senpai! Yang duduk sama Souji-senpai itu hanya gue!

Yosuke: Gue!

Rise: Gue!

Yosuke: Gue!

Rise: GUEEEEEEEE!

**Setelah chapter sebelumnya adalah adu 'lo', peraduan sekarang ialah adu 'gue' peraduan itu berhenti oleh deheman Souji.**

Souji: Ehem! Bisa diem napa!

Rise: Makanya senpai, kalo kita mau diem, kamu harus tentuin siapa yang duduk sama senpai!

Yosuke: Gue RT sama Rise (Yosu, ngapain lo ikutan temen2 gue pake istilah 'RT'?-_- *Author dibakar Susano'o dan reader*)! Siapa yang bakalan duduk sama lo? Kalo nggak, kita tetep bakal ribut!

Souji: Oke2! Gue pilih...

**Yosuke dan Rise komat kamit berdo'a, Yukiko berdiri, Chie main HP, Kanji ngupil *Dibacok+Diayak Rokuten Maoh*, Naoto hanya diam, dan Souji memutuskan!**

Souji: Gue sama Naoto-kun aja...

Rise & Yosuke: APA!

Yosuke: Kenapa? Kok gak sama gue?

Rise: Iya, senpai kenapa gak sama aku? Kenapa mau sama Naoto-kun?

Souji: Pertama, kalo sama Yosuke, bekal gue bisa abis langsung sebelum sampai ke Pare. Kedua, kalo sama Rise, nanti bukannya gue bisa tidur dan santai, malahan harus jaga kesadaran gue kalo nggak dia bakalan meluk2 gue. Lagipula, gue belom pernah duduk sama Naoto.

Yosuke: Yah... Ya udah deh, gak apa-apa...

Rise: Aku pasrah deh... Aku sama Aika-chan aja...

Naoto: Aku sih, terserah senpai mau duduk sama siapa, kalo aku sama Souji-senpai, ya sudah...

Yukiko: Ya sudah, yuk ke metro mini nya!

All: OU!*Ngangkat tangan ke atas*

Souji: (Sekali lagi, kayaknya gak usah selebay ini deh...*Sweatdrop*)

**Jadi, mereka pun naik ke metro mini mereka. Urutan duduknya ialah: Souji-Naoto, Yukiko-Chie, Kanji-Yosuke, Rise-Aika. Mereka pun mulai berangkat dengan awal lagu, naik2 ke puncak gunung ala author.**

_Naik naik ke puncak gunung_

_Bekal si Souji habis _(Souji: Huhu, ore wa bento...TT^TT (Arti: Bekalku...))

_Naik naik ke _puncak_ gunung_

_Yosuke babak belur _(Yosuke: Kejam kau Chie! Chie: Siapa suruh makan onigiri gua!)

_Kiri kanan kulihat Kanji_

_Menjahit boneka _(Kanji: Itu kerjaan! Bukan karena hobi gue lho!)

_Kiri kanan kulihat Rise_

_Menggodai Naoto..._ (Rise: Apaan sih? Orang Cuma ngobrol!)

**Selama Author menyanyi lagu itu, mereka sudah mencapai Indonesia (Cepet banget dari Jepang ke Indonesia -_-'a) Sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan menuju Jogja... Mereka pun makan siang di rumah makan Sari Rasa.**

Souji: Fuuh, turun juga dari tuh metro. Capek duduk gua.

Yosuke: Sama. Eh2, kita makan makanan asli dari Indonesia kan?

Chie: Iya, memangnya kenapa?

Yosuke: Sudah lama gue pengen makan makanan Indonesia! Senangnya! *Mata bling2an (Lebay kau Yosuke LEBAY! *Author Dijadiin talenan sama Susano'o*)*

Souji: Ya ampun Yosuke, lu sama kayak Chie aja. Suka ya?

Yosuke: Iya, memangnya kena-... Ups...

Souji: Ya ha, keceplosan!

Yosuke: Pssstttt... Souji, diamlah, jangan kasih tahu siapa2 oke?

Souji: Sip lah, tapi janjilah satu hal padaku

Yosuke: Apa?

Souji: Kau harus menembaknya secepatnya. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu juga

Yosuke: H-Hah? Itu mimpi kali! Aku kan menghancurkan Trial of the Dragon nya!

Souji: *chuckle* We never know until we try right?

Yosuke: ...

Souji: So?

Yosuke: Oke-oke! Aku akan mencoba menembaknya! Puas?

Souji: Deal then...

Author: Souji, gak usah sok inggris deh! Nilai turun, mana jeblok juga!

Souji: Apaan sih Au- lho? Author ngapain ke sini?

Author: Justru gue yang mau nanya! Ngapain lo ke sini?

All IT: Kita mau ke Pare!

Author: Loh? Aku juga mau ke pare ini! Buktinya ada Hina-chan dan Kagami-chan!(Hina Nishizawa: Author cerita Japan is Indonesia's Fans dan Between Shirogane and Author. Hime Kagami: Author cerita New Year. Kedua Author ini teman saya lho! Jangan lupa nge Fave yak!*Promote*)

Souji: Lah, kedua author itu datang juga?

Author: Iya lah! Kita kan satu kelas! Lo kagak tahu ya? Memang kamu ngapain nanya2 mereka?

Souji: Mana tuh mereka dua? Kita ada urusan sama mereka berdua!

All: Betul!

Author: Bentar ya, kupanggil dulu... Hina-chan! Kagami-chan!

**Setelah Author memanggil kedua Author itu, datanglah mereka seraya tergopoh-gopoh...**

Kagami: Ada apa Hikaru(Nama Author)?

Hina: Iya, ada apa Tamano(Nama marga Author)?

Author: Kalian berdua dipanggil IT tuh...

Hina: Hah, IT ada disini?

Author: Iya...

Kagami: Ya sudah, mana IT nya? Katanya kita dipanggil?

Author: Sebentar... Wuoy Souji! Tuh, mereka berdua udah dateng!

Souji: Nah, akhirnya kesampaian juga *Evil grin+Evil Smile*...

Kagami: Ada apa sih manggil kita?

Souji: Kagami-chan tega! Kenapa nama kembaran ku diplesetin!

Kagami: Kan biar lucu...

Souji: Tapi kenapa ampe plesetin nama? Author yang lain aja nggak!

Kagami: Terserah gue! Kan gue owner cerita!

Souji:*Kicep*

Rise: Hina-chan curang! Kenapa aku harus dikurangi point nya di Kontes Bakat!

Hina: Itu karena kamu artis!

Rise: Tapi kan aku lagi hiatus!

Hina: Tapi tetep aja lo itu ARTIS! A-R-T-I-S!

Rise: *Kicep*

Author: Udah nggak ada kan? Kita2 udah pada dipanggil nih!

All IT: Nggak...

Author: Ya udah, kita duluan ya! Ja ne!

Hina: Dah Naoto-kun!

Naoto: Dadah Hina-chan!

Kagami: Bye...

All IT: Bye!

**Lalu, ketiga Author itu pergi dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bertiga...**

Souji: Udah yuk, makan. Gue udah laper nih...

Yosuke: Sama...

**Mereka pun makan makanan Indonesia. Antara lain: Nasi putih, tempe bacem, karedok, dan minumannya bandrek dengan telur bebek...(Buset, gua makan disana aja Cuma nasi, telor dadar, sama sop... -_- (IT: Derita lu! A:*Ngebantai IT*)). Setelah itu, mereka pun naik ke metro mereka dan jalan lagi... Dan author akan menyanyi lagi, lagu cherry bell, yaitu beautiful ala Author!**

_Oh Souji... oh Souji..._

_Sabarlah kau harus begini_

_Tabahlah... Sabarlah..._

_Rise menggodaimu..._(Rise: Apaan sih? Orang Cuma mau ngobrol tentang Mirai Nikki kok!)

_Saatnya engkau beristirahat..._

_Tenang saja..._

_Yosuke yang kendalikan..._(Yosuke: Lah, kok malah gue?)

_Tidurlah Souji... Tidurlah... Souji..._

_Kalo kagak tidur nanti Author cium... _(Souji: Najong!)

**Souji pun tidur setelah Author nyanyikan lagu tidur ala Cherry Bell. Satu persatu dari mereka tidur. Setelah Souji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, dan terakhir Rise. Mereka pun tidur dan perjalanan terus berlanjut...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

**~Omake~**

**Masih ingat perkataanku tadi? Kenapa Souji bisa takut sama saya? Ini dia cuplikannya...**

**~Flashback~**

**Disaat Author menulis fanfic P4NJ, dan menonton spoiler (Wah, mainnya spoiler2an, P3F lagi!),Author tertancap surat di dahinya (Kayak di Sersan Keroro pas Keroro dapet suratnya Dororo itu lho... Yang gak tahu Sersan Keroro? NDESO! *Author dikeroyok reader*) yang datang langsung ke rumahnya. Isinya:**

_Author! Apa-apan ini! Saat aku membaca P4NJ, _(Hebat beut Souji bisa buka FFn... (Ya iyalah!))_ aku tidak ada! Aku tidak terima aku tidak ada di P4NJ! Ayo kita duel Persona di Grand Indonesia_(Lah2, opo toh iki? -_-'a)_! Kau pasti kalah! _

_Tertanda,_

_Seta Souji_

**Author yang membaca ini telah naik darah. Dia pun mempersiapkan diri, mempercanggih personanya, Midori, dan dia berangkat ke tempat perjanjian, yaitu Grand Indonesia, disana, Souji sudah menunggu...**

Souji: Akhirnya kau datang juga, Author geblek!

Author:...(Ini speechless lho! Bukan karena takut!)

Souji: Sebelum kau menyesal, muatkan saja aku saja di fic itu! Dan kita tidak usah bertarung! Aku tahu, kamu pasti takut kan?

Author: ... Tidak bisa, dan aku tidak takut.

Souji: Kenapa tidak bisa?

Author: Tokoh utama di P4NJ itu adikmu, Yui. Kau akan kumuat seiring cerita berjalan. Tapi saat ini, kau tidak bisa kumuatkan.

Souji: Kenapa?

Author: Karena kau sedang diculik.

Souji: Huh! Aku tak terima! Ayo kita duel!

Author: Ayo saja.

Souji: Persona!

Author: Persona.

**Souji mengeluarkan persona ultimate-nya, Izanagi-no-okami, dan Author mengeluarkan personanya, Midori...**

Souji: Izanagi-no-okami, Debilitate!

Author: Midori, dekunda

Souji: Debilitate!

Author: Mind charge

Souji: Cih. Sukunda!

Author: World of Hell Book.

Souji: Hah, apa ini? I-ini, menyisapku! Tolong! GYAAAAA!

**GRAUP. Souji dan personanya terhisap oleh buku dan buku itu mengunyah mereka berdua dan memuntahkannya ke entah berada di mana. Dan Author pun langsung menghadap belakang dan berlagak melirik ke belakang ala movie kece lainnya.**

Author: Kalau mau lawan aku dan memenangkannya, terlalu cepat untukmu 10 tahun. Kau pun juga Souji...

**The End(?)**

**Hai hai hai! Chapter 2 udah selesai nih! Maap ya, kalau garingz, gajez, dan lainz-lainz. Oh iya, yang omake maupun Souji jadi takut sama saya itu bohong kok! Mana mungkin saya setega itu sama Souji! Iya kan, iya kan*Maksa*? Dan, doa'kan saya juga agar bisa melanjutkan P4NJ ya, dan proyek terbaru saya! Hika-chan butuh dukungan kalian lho! Last word, review plisss? *Puppy beg'in eyes***


	3. On the Way to Pare Last Part

**Hai hai hai! Hika-chan come again! Maaf saya agak lama update nya gara-gara internet gak ada mulu jadinya susah update chapter baru lagi deh! Baiklah, langsung saja ya, matta ne!**

** Rated: K+**

** Genre: Humor & Adventure**

**Disclaimer: P4 itu punya ATLUS, kalo AEC (Arrohman English Center, penginapan IT nanti) punya Mr. Imam Santoso!**

**Summary: IT jadi buta bahasa inggris? Hah? Gak salah tuh? Karena itulah, mereka mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris, di Pare, Kediri, sang kampung inggris! Gimana ya? Check yuk!**

**Persona Goes to Pare!**

**Part 3: On the Way to Pare (Final Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before take scene...**

Author: Hai semua!

Yukiko: Ah, hai Author-chan!

Author: Apa kabar semuanya? *Mengeluarkan feromon kebahagiaan*

Yosuke: Baik kok.

Rise: Aneh, sekarang kayaknya Author-chan baik banget. Tapi kemaren(Part 2 maksudnya) kayaknya marah mulu ya? Kenapa?

Author: Ah, itu, saya lagi galau, sama lagi dapet, muehehe...

Yukiko: Terus, sekarang kok kayaknya udah seneng lagi? Malahan kayaknya lebih senang dari biasanya?

Author: Hehe, gak kenapa-kenapa. Kan saya kemarin baru ulang tahun..

Chie: Author! Turun! Jangan ketinggian!

Yukiko: *Sweatdrop*

Naoto: Ya ampun thor, gara-gara dapet banyak ucapan jangan nge-fly deh...

Author: Eh?

Naoto: Iya, Author-san nge-fly kan, sekarang?

Souji: Memangnya kenapa?

Author: Coba tebak, kenapa hayo?

Naoto: Dia dapet headphone yang sama kayak Minako..

All IT (Minus Naoto): Oh...

Author: Ngintilin gue mulu ya lo?

Naoto: Nggak kok. Hanya memperkirakan saja.

Kanji: Eh, Souji-senpai, Minako itu sopo?

Souji: Mana gue tahu? Tanya lah ke Author!

Kanji: Thor!

Author: Thar thor thar thor, lo kira gue suara pistol? Apaan?

Kanji: Minako tuh sape?

Author: Protagonist cewek di P3. Puas kan? Sekarang balas review yuk!

All IT: Yukk!

Author: Yosuke, coba kau baca yang pertama

Yosuke: Umm, dari **fmnsukasealdanlotsaga**, "Lanjoettt saja mbakkk! Truz tar si Soujijik Setan mau nyolong ap lagi? Pokoknya update! b(^_^)d fmn suka maen seal dan lost saga #duh gk penting banget sich, abaikan!"

Author: Insya Allah ya! Saya banyak kerjaan sih! Kalo soal Souji mau nyolong apalagi, kurang tahu juga deh saya, mungkin nanti...

Souji: Bilang aja suka nonton kembaran saya

Author: Muehehe, habisnya seru sih! Nanako mateee! Muahahaha!

Souji: ... Hikaru-san... *Deathglare+megang bagian belakang baju Author*

Author: Ha-hai?

**GUBRAK!**

Author: *Tepar*

Souji: Lain kali lo menghina Nanako, gw bakalan bunuh lo langsung! *Evil glare*

Kanji: Ane kagak tahu kalo Souji-senpai itu... umm, cousin complex?

Chie: Ya terserah abangnya lah dek... (Lah, Chie ngikutin teman2 saya lagi? -_-a)

Yukiko: *Sweatdrop* Y-ya, lanjut aja yuk, umm... dari **Maya Megumi**, "Maya datang! Gak nge-flame kok, gaaaaaak #apaansih. Seru loh, Naoto tu pinter banget ya, nilainya Cuma turun 2 aja :3. Oke, keep writin'!"

Author:*Bangkit memakai Balm of Life* Maya-senpai, kau bilang fic ini seru? Oh, betapa senangnya hatiku! Uhh, nangis deh! *Nangis bombay*

Yosuke: *sob* Ternyata perjuangan kita jadi OOC terbayar ya... *sob*

Yukiko: Iya... *sob*

Naoto: Boleh kujawab reviewnya gak?

Author: Boleh..

Naoto: Kalau begitu, aku akan jawab. Kau bilang itu PINTAR? Bagiku tuh merupakan hal yang fatal bagi saya, kok bisa Maya-san bilang seperti itu?

Rise: Yah, orang yang pintar susah dibilangin sih...*Sigh*

Naoto: Maksudmu?

Rise: Nandemo nai(Arti: Nggak napa2 kok*A/N: Bener ga, tulisan jepang sama artinya? Agak lupa sih...#ngek*)

Naoto: ?

Author: A-anyways, mari kita lanjutkan ke cerita awal! Ayo semuanya! Ganbatte!

All IT: OUUUU! *Ngangkat tangan keatas*

Souji: (batin:Kayaknya gak usah selebay ini deh...)

**Persona Goes to Pare Begin!**

** Setelah para IT tertidur, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai ke rumah makan malam mereka, yaitu . Souji yang bangun duluan pun membangunkan yang lain.**

Souji: Hei, bangun. Kita udah sampe di rumah makan lagi.

Rise: Huaaammm, udah sampe ke Pare nya kah?

Souji: Belum, masih jauh pula. Cepetan woy, pada bangun.

Yosuke: Mnggh, ntar dulu Onee-chan...

Kanji: Weleh, Yosuke-senpai ngingau?

Yukiko: Hah? Masa-masa?

Rise: Wah wah wah, bisa jadi kenang-kenangan nih, videoin videoin!

Naoto: Kamu ini, bener-bener temen yang buruk. Para readers yang baik, jangan tiru perlakuan mereka ini ya, ini merupakan perlakuan yang tidak baik sebagai sahabat...

Rise: Kau tidak usah sok alim deh Naoto-kun! Sebenernya kamu mau nge videoin juga kan?

Naoto: ... Iya sih...

Souji: Kalo mau nge videoin, jangan lama-lama, ntar Yosuke nya keburu bangun...

All: Sip!

**~Several minutes later...~**

Souji: Oy, Yosuke, bangun...

Yosuke: Mmgghhh... Onee-chan ini, nanti dulu kek, cerewet banget sih...

Souji: Gue bukan kakak lu, eh, Chie tadi bilang, kalo dia suka sama elo..

Yosuke: *mendadak bangun* Hah, masa, kok lo kagak bangunin gue?

Souji: Gue Cuma bercanda. Bangun gih, mumpung masih di rest area, cuci muka dulu sono...

Yosuke: Males ah...

Souji: Ntar gue panggilin Kashiwagi nih...(Apa hubungannya coba?)

Yosuke: Eh-eh, iya deh, gue cuci muka... Sheeesh, lo kayak kakak gue banget...

Souji: Memang kakak lo kayak gimana?

Yosuke: Dia cewek, namanya Kimie, dia tuh bener-bener nganggep gue kayak gue tuh gak bisa apa-apa. Jadinya dimanjain deh.

Souji: Apakah saking dimanjainnya kamu tidur dibangunin?

Yosuke: Na-nani, k-kok bi-

Souji: Lo tadi ngingau tahu, manggil-manggil kakak lo. Gak percaya?

Yosuke: Sou, meskipun lo itu partner gue, gue kagak percaya sama lo kalo gue itu ngingau!

Souji: Nih buktinya *Nyodorin Hp nya*

Yosuke: Hah, buat ngapain nih lo kasih-kasih gue Hp lo? Buat gue?

Souji: Goblok lu, ya kagak lah, nonton video record nya deh...

Yosuke: Ok... *Mencet tombol di Hp*

**After Yosuke watch the video...**

Yosuke: Si-sial, siapa aja yang ngerekam ini selain lu?

Souji: Sebenernya gue nggak ngerekam ginian, hanya saja Rise yang maksa buat rekaman ini buat semua anggota IT, dan yang ngerekam Cuma Rise.

Yosuke: Sialan tuh Rise, ta-tapi, Cuma anggota IT doang kan, yang lain nggak?

Souji: Dunno. Rise kan mulut ember.

Yosuke: Kami-sama, berkatilah diriku ini...

** Setelah semuanya naik, bis pun berjalan kembali, karena tengah malam, dan sudah kebanyakan tidur, para IT sepakat untuk tidak tidur lagi, dan melihat-lihat pemandangan di Jogja.**

Naoto: Jogja meskipun kotanya lumayan padat tapi kalo tengah malam begini sepi banget ya.

Yukiko: Iya, sepi banget, di Inaba apa lagi.

Chie: Setuju, kalo Tokyo mah, gak pernah kali ya, sepi kayak gini.

Yosuke: Iya pastinya.

Kanji: Eh, itu apaan? *Nunjuk sesuatu*

Souji: Apaan apaan? *ikut nengok*

Rise: Jangan-jangan... Hantu?

Yukiko: Nooo, i'm scared of ghost!

Naoto: (Dalam hati) Jangan nyampe aja itu kuntilanak sama sunder bolong, jangan sampe...*Nutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya*

Kanji: Bukan, itu kan...

All: Itu kan...

Kanji: Itu kan...

All: Itu kan...

Kanji: Itu kan...

Yosuke: Itu kan... A elah, jangan lama-lama deh! Itu apaan?

Kanji: Itu kan toko buku tiga serangkai!

**JEGER!**

Souji: Ah elah! Toko buku tiga serangkai doang! Gak usah kayak gitu juga kali! *Teriak pake toa*

Yosuke: Sou...

Souji: Nape?

Yosuke: Itu kan toanya Author...

Author:*Mendadak muncul* Hah! Pantesan tuh toa gue cariin kagak ada! Sini balikin!

Chie: Buset, selow aja kali thor...

Author: Thar thor thar thor, yang bener gue tuh Author! Sama aja lo kayak Kanji! Kalo mau manggil gue selain Author, nama panggilan gue tuh banyak, ada Hika, Hika-chan, atau Hikaru!

Chie: Ok ok, sheesh...

Yukiko: Ngomong-ngomong Hikaru-san, kok...

Author: Hmm? Kok apa?

Yukiko: Kok bisa disini? Kan kamu juga lagi perjalanan di bis kan?

Author: Oh itu, saya minta bantuan Igor buat datengin kesini.

Yukiko: Igor?

Author: Iya Igor. Kamu gak tahu Igor itu siapa?

Yukiko: Nggak. Memang kenapa?

Author: Nih, Igor itu ya, orang yang suka *Author disumpel pake tisu sama Souji* Mppphhhh! Mppphh!

Souji: *Bisik2 ke telinga Author* Kalo lo kasih tahu siapa itu Igor, aku gak segan-segan lho..

Author: Mpph. Mpph.*Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Souji: Good. *Lepasin sumpelannya Author* Sekarang balik sono ke bis lo!

Author: Iya, baiklah, minna-san, balik dulu ya!

All: Dadah!

Naoto: Eh, Souji-senpai, Igor itu siapa?

Souji: Kakek tua berhidung panjang kenalan Author. (A: Lah, tuh ngasih tahu?| S: Terserah gue lah)

Naoto: Oh...

**Baiklah, karena Author sudah malas mendeskripsikan mereka gimana lagi saat perjalanan, Author akan langsung men-skip disaat sudah mau mendekati Pare, saat itu, di tempat Rest Area (Alamak, tak bosen2nya saya ngasih scene disini...)**

Souji: Gak kerasa ya, kita udah mau sampe ke Pare...

Yukiko: Iya...

?: He-eh... *Pake nada agak kebancian*

Souji: *Berhenti jalan* Eh, Yukiko?

Yukiko: *Ikutan berhenti jalan* Y-ya?

Souji: Kamu denger gak, ada yang ngomong "He-eh" pake nada agak kebancian?

Yukiko: De-denger...

Souji: Itu... bukan kamu kan?

Yukiko: Bukan lah, kalo kebancian kan, tandanya yang ngomong cowok dong, dan aku ini cewek.

Souji: Terus yang ngomong itu... siapa?

Yukiko: Gak tahu deh! Cabut aja yuk!

Souji: Yuk!

**Sesampainya di bis...**

Kanji: Wuo, senpai, kok mukanya kayak habis dikejar hantu?

Yukiko: Kita memang habis dikejar hantu.

All: Eh?

Souji: Iya, aku saksinya.

Chie: Ko-kok bisa?

Yukiko: Jadi gini, saat aku keluar dari toilet, kebetulan aku ketemu sama Souji-kun. Setelah itu, kami mengobrol ringan, dan, kami tiba-tiba mendengar sura "He-eh" dari belakang kita dengan suara kebanci-bancian gitu!

Rise: Itu bukan lo kan Kanji-kun?

Kanji: Ya bukanlah! Ngapain juga! Lagipula, aku kan disini sama kalian sampe Souji-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai dateng! Dan kenapa harus gue yang disalahin?

Naoto: Soalnya dari cerita para senpai, shadowmu itu kan Maho dan Banci.

Kanji: A-apa? Siapa yang beberin! Senpai... *Evilglare*

Souji, Yukiko, Chie: Bukan kami.

Kanji: Terus siapa? Beritahu aku dulu, damn it!

Souji: Woy, sampingkan dulu masalah itu, sekarang Yosuke kemana?

Rise: Oh iya, aku belum lihat Yosuke-senpai sejak tadi.

Chie: Jangan-jangan...

Yukiko: Sudah dimakan sama hantu banci itu lagi!

Yukiko&Chie: Tidakkkk!

Yosuke: Apa-apaan sih, berisik-berisik, mana ngomongin gue lagi!

Souji: Yosuke? Kemana aja kamu?

Yosuke: Tadinya aku mau nyusul kamu pas kamu dengan Yukiko-san lagi ngobrol, gak tahunya kalian kabur.

Yukiko: Ja-jadi, yang ngomong "He-eh" itu?

Yosuke: Itu aku. Memang kenapa?

Souji: Ah e lah lu! Bikin takut tahu gak seeehhhh! *Teriak-teriak*

Yosuke: Ya sorry.

Naoto: Tandanya kasus terpecahkan.*Membenarkan topinya*

Rise: Ah, Naoto-kun mah sobet sobet jadi detektif!

Naoto: Memang gue itu detektif kan?

Rise: Hah, Naoto-kun memakai kata GUE!

Kanji: Dunia mau kiamat!

Naoto: Woy, selow aja dude.

Souji: Sudah-sudah, saatnya kita naik bisa lagi.

All: Ya.

**Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak terasa sudah mau di depan AEC, yaitu Arrohman English Center.**

Souji: Eh, itu dia penginapannya!

Yosuke: Eh iya!

Yukiko: Siap-siapa barang.

Kanji: Jangan lupa jahit boneka dulu!

All (Minus Kanji): *Sweatdrop*

**Ckiiiittttt...**

All Teachers at AEC: Welcome to Arrohman English Center, Yasogami High School!

All: Uwoooo!

**To be Continue...**

**Yak, gimana chapter sekarang? Semoga semakin gaje ya, ceritanya! Oh iya, yang saat toko buku tiga serangkai dan "He-eh" itu, itu asli pengalaman Author saat Author pergi ke Pare. Ok, don't forget to RnR!**

**Next Chap: Welcome to Pare Paradise!~**


End file.
